The present invention relates to an image receiving sheet for thermal transfer printing suitable for use in a thermal transfer recording method and, particularly, a sublimation thermal transfer recording method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image receiving sheet for thermal transfer printing comprising a seal portion and a support portion in which, after a thermal-transferred image is formed on the seal portion, the seal portion can be detached from the support portion and bonded to an object.
There is widely known a thermal transfer recording method in which, by selectively heating an ink ribbon with heating means, such as a thermal head, and a laser or the like, in response to an image information, a dye on the ink ribbon is transferred to an image receiving sheet by thermal diffusion, such as sublimation or the like, or a thermal fusion to thereby form an image on the image receiving sheet. Recently, a so-called sublimation thermal transfer recording method receives a remarkable attention. This method forms a full color image with continuous gradation by using a thermal-diffusive dye, such as a sublimable dye. An attempt is made on forming the image on the image receiving sheet in response to an image signal of a video image by using the sublimation thermal transfer recording method.
New usage of the image receives a remarkable attention. The new usage of the image is usage of the image formed by the sublimation thermal transfer recording method, i.e., bonding the transferred image to an arbitrary object, e.g., forming an image of a person on his business card, for example.
For realizing the image receiving sheet suitable for use in a seal label, an image receiving sheet for use in a seal label is proposed which comprises a seal portion on which an image is formed and a supporting mount portion supporting the seal portion and in which, after the image is formed on the seal portion, the seal portion can be detached from the support portion and bonded to an arbitrary object. The seal portion has a dye receiving layer having a base member made of white PET (poly(ethylene terephthalate)) or transparent PET as a base member, further having an adhesive layer on the side of the support portion.
However, having the seal portion comprising the base member made of white PET or transparent PET, the above image receiving sheet for use in the seal label is harder as compared with a general image receiving sheet for use in other areas than the seal label, hence being prevented from being conveyed in a printer satisfactorily. Moreover, the above image receiving sheet for use in the seal label has a large coefficient of thermal conductivity, thereby the image formed thereon becoming uneven and being lowered in sensitivity.